


Are We Not Brothers?

by tptigger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Adoptive Relationships, Brother Relationships, Gen, Loki is an idiot about this stuff, also kind of a jerk, not that there's any other kind :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Thor confronts Loki after the events of The Avengers, but Loki has a bone to pick with him.





	Are We Not Brothers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> I am not adopted, but I have several extended family members who are, and I kinda wanted to throttle Loki on their behalf during Thor.
> 
> This work was written as a donation to Harvey_Fanaid - I hope you enjoy it, lirin!

"Brother." Thor crossed his arms, glaring at Loki inside his cell.

"Now you claim me?" Loki sneered. "I thought I was adopted."

"You betrayed our father. You betrayed me."

"He is not our father."

"Which is it?" Thor asked. "Is he not our father, or should I not disavow you as adopted?"

"My adoption changes everything."

"Does it change sneaking into the kitchens late at night for chocolate cake? Or building pillow forts as children? Does it change letting the Jotuns into Father's vault on the night of my coronation? Before you knew."

Loki blinked, and looked down, falling silent.


End file.
